The present invention relates generally to racks for flanged articles such as stemware and flanged bottles, and, more particularly, to a suspension-type display rack having an elongate track for slidably supporting flanged articles in pendant position.
Suspension-type display racks have been used in the merchandising of soft drink bottles such as PET bottles having outwardly projecting annular neck flanges. These racks have article-supporting tracks arranged side by side in a parallel relationship. Each track has a pair of spaced parallel rails extending along that track. The necks of flanged bottles are received between the rails of each track so that the bottles are engaged at their neck flanges with the rails and thus suspended from the respective track. The bottles received in each track are automatically arranged in a tidy row along that track and presented for removal by customers through the front end of the track.
Typically, each track is manufactured separately as a part or parts of a rack, and several separate tracks are assembled together into a shelf-like unit. Then, one or more of such units are mounted on suitable vertical support means such as a four-post framework to complete a rack. Examples of these conventional bottle racks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,318,485; 4,367,818; and 4,401,221 which are owned by the assignee of the present invention. These bottle racks, on one hand, have certain adjustability in size and number of tracks. On the other hand, however, their manufacturing cost is high and their assembly is time-consuming.
Suspension-type wire racks are well known in the field of storage of stemware such as wine glasses, goblets or the like. Stemware glasses are engaged at their foot flanges with the track rails and thus suspended upside-down from the tracks. An example of conventional wire racks for stemware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,031. Wire racks are inexpensive and easy to manufacture as compared to those bottle racks formed of sheet metal or plastic. Specifically, they do not require much assembly at the points of installation. However, when applying known wire arrangement to bottle racks, it is essential to take account of structural strength or rigidity of such bottle racks because of the significant difference in weight between empty stemware and filled bottles.
What is needed, therefore, is a suspension-type rack for flanged articles which is inexpensive, easy to manufacture and ready to use without substantial assembly. Such racks should have simple and sturdy arrangement for supporting the front ends of the tracks.